Wishes: Pride and Prejudice
by rbs89
Summary: Had Darcy been given the opportunity to make amends to Elizabeth in their first meeting, how would the story changed? A modern one-shot, previously part of a series of stories in the JA category, minor alterations made. Please read and review!


**A/N**: This is a repost of the story that was formerly in the "Jane Austen" category. Previously part of a series of modern one-shots. PREMISE: Given the opportunity to make amends ifor their behaviour, how would the story of our favourite heroes and heroines change?

Please read and review

**

* * *

Wishes**

**I wish… I'd never opened my big mouth**

_(William Darcy)_

Every time I look back on that incident, I can't help but wonder what compelled me to say those stupid words.

Which incident, I hear you ask.

"_She's pretty enough, I suppose, in that mouse-ish, unsophisticated way"_

Yes, that one.

I'd been hurriedly introduced to Jane and Elizabeth Bennet upon my entrance to the party, before being herded in to the ballroom by Caroline Bingley, in a hideous orange gown of apparent designer origins. I looked back, snatching another glance of Elizabeth before she was camouflaged by the other guests pouring into the room. Her tangle of dark hair and fine porcelain features captivated me.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when men see a beautiful woman, they do one of three things. Most men will do nothing more than look on appreciatively. Some men will make lewd comments in hopes of impressing their mates. Finally, there are men that will say something decidedly stupid that often demeans the said woman.

By that stage of the evening, the time of the infamous statement, we had feasted, we had drunk, and it was time to be merry. Caroline had dragged me towards the sisters, snidely commented on the design of their dresses, making insincere small talk, before continuing her round of circulating, tightly clutching my arm as though I'd vanish as soon as she let go (which I would). She had made some comment about the sisters, and was waiting for my response.

Even as the words escaped my mouth, I wanted to stop myself. Firstly, she was standing within hearing distance from me. Secondly, she was the most attractive woman I had ever seen. And thirdly, because I had been telling a lie- something that I found morally offensive. But Caroline was satisfied with my response.

I had just return from a tedious business trip, and was attending the engagement party of one of my closest friends. Charles Bingley was essentially a simple man- not in that undignifying way where a person is really just stupid with child-like logic- but a man who lived for family, friends and fun, whereby work was just a means to an end.

Charles, although not fickle-hearted, had not previously been so devoted to a woman than he was to Jane Bennet. It wasn't just 'love'. It was devotion. It was what parents would hope for their children.

Elizabeth was Jane's sister and best friend, and naturally, Charles wanted me to give them both a very good first impression. However, my flight had been delayed, I was jetlagged, my sister hadn't called me back, and the rubbish pumping from the speakers could definitely not be classified as music. I didn't care about the impression I made, I wanted to escape as soon as I could.

So before any rational thought passed my mind, words flew out of my mouth, and judging by the appalled look on Elizabeth's face as I said the words, she had heard them.

And then she laughed.

It was a beautiful laugh. She had a deep husky laugh that reminded me of cigarettes and jazz music, rather than the high-pitched shrieks of other women of my acquaintance.

For a moment, our eyes connected, and it was like we were the only two people in the room.

But it was only for a moment.

I felt ashamed, stupid, foolish… there just wasn't an adjective that could properly describe how I felt. I checked the time on my watch. _10.30… time for bed, I think._

My fight or flight response was telling me to flee, my mind already scrambling to find the closest exit. There were 3 exits, the closest requiring me to walk past Elizabeth. No dice. The next closest was also not an option. Charles was currently stationed there, entertaining a gaggle of guests. The third option required me to walk through the dance floor.

_Time to swallow your pride Will,_ I thought to myself.

I would simply walk straight past Elizabeth as if I didn't see her. I did it often enough to Caroline Bingley.

I dashed towards the exit, not realising that although it was the ground floor, the veranda didn't provide an exit. I leant against the railing, head in hands, wondering how long this personal hell would last.

"Mouse-ish and unsophisticated, am I?" a voice teased, no louder than the wind.

_There's nothing to do now but apologise. _

I turned to face her, stepping away from the shadows so she could see the sincerity I knew was written all over my face.

"I apologise Miss Bennet… I don't know what came over me…" I started. "I can't excuse myself for making that awful comment, no matter what bad mood I was in, I should never have said anything so rude and untrue…"

"I suppose I forgive you, _Mr Darcy_, seeing as I am in such a good mood" Elizabeth interrupted lightly, seeing my discomfort. "Anyway," she teased, "one can't stay too outraged at such a handsome man for long."

Desperate to match her mood and to change the course of the conversation, I asked her opinion of Charles as her soon-to-be brother-in-law. Conversation seemed much easier with this woman than when we were first introduced. I attributed it to the fact that Caroline Bingley wasn't present, listening, waiting to pounce.

"Charles is everything that Jane ever hoped for in a man… they complement each other perfectly… in their attitude towards life, their cheery personality, their desire to please others… it's all a bit too perfect… I could never want that for myself, but for Jane, he is _the One_ for her. I think I'm rambling now, I'm sorry, I'm sounding a lot like my mother, maybe I should just… close my mouth now before I say something I'll really regret…" Elizabeth drifted off, her turn to be embarrassed.

"I think I understand what you mean," I started, wanting to continue the conversation. "It's something that we always long for in our deepest heart, someone that compliments you so perfectly that it would appear impossible to be apart. Kind of like soul mates. I mean, I don't mean to sound like a sap or anything, but when two people are so right for each other, it's as though they were made for each other." I had taken a step towards Elizabeth, our eyes connecting, and everything else around us seemed to be insignificant.

"Yes..." Elizabeth began, her dark eyes penetrating my own, as if she was looking into my soul.

But, as usual, Caroline had impeccable timing.

"There you are Will… and Elizabeth…" She said Elizabeth's name as though it was a disease. We both took a step away from each other, like naughty kids discovered whilst planning a prank.

Caroline was about to say something more, but was interrupted by her brother, who announced that it was to be the last dance of the evening, and that the Best Man and Maid of Honour had to take the floor.

Caroline pouted, before flouncing off, undoubtedly looking for a rich, single man to flaunt in my face. But I was sure my pride could take it.

Charles, Elizabeth and I smiled at this, and then I asked her in the snootiest voice I could muster "I'd be _honoured_, milady, if you would dance with me."

Elizabeth's laughing eyes turned up to mine, and with a giggle, she replied in an awed voice "It'd be my honour, milord."

Charles rolled his eyes, and hurried off to find Jane, and Elizabeth and I were left laughing, not quite sure what at.

Charles knew I detested dancing, and often cajoled me in to dancing, but tonight, I didn't really mind. Not with the beauty in blue who was now hanging off my arm.

After that first meeting, in our role of Best Man and Maid of Honour, we met countless time, at first simply to organise the wedding, but then later, we met up for no real reason other than to see each other.

And now, several years down the track, we're married and expecting our second child.

And I still can't stop thinking about that first meeting.

Although I was sure we would have eventually 'got together', I shuddered to think what that road would have looked like for us if we hadn't been able laugh at the awful slight I made against her.

* * *

**Please leave a review, and check out my profile to the links to other stories that are part of the "Wishes" series. **


End file.
